Q3A/Team Arena
See also: ModCompat/Team Arena Quake III: Team Arena, or simply Team Arena (TA) is an official mod for Quake III Arena, released by id Software itself. Unlike most mods, it is not free of charge, but it is a commercial software instead. The Demo version includes only one map and is a standalone game. The full version, instead, needs Quake III Arena to work. It is also possible to buy it in a single package together with the standard Quake III, as Quake III Gold. Like happened for the main game, the source code of Team Arena has been released under GPLv2 license some years later (only the source code, not the stuff like maps and textures). So its features have been added to OpenArena. Most features from Team Arena are available directly inside OpenArena (baseoa), but The Mission Pack mod (currently unfinished) is intended to resemble it more closely. Technically, it is also possible to run Team Arena under OpenArena: see ModCompat/Team Arena. Team Arena GUI will serve as base for the user interface in OA3 (UI3). Team Arena features Team power-ups "Team power-ups", also known as "permanent power-ups", "permanent runes" or simply "runes", are special power-ups, identified by letters ("D" for "Doubler", "A" for "Ammo Regen", "S" for "Scout" and "G" for "Guard"). They are "permanent" because, after you get one, you will have it until you die. They are "team" because you can get only the ones dedicated to your team (usually, those you find in your own base), and -unless there are more spawn points for them in the map- only one player for each team can have a certain powerup. In OpenArena, Team power-ups are enabled or disabled by \g_runes variable (disabled by default in the standard OpenArena, while in The Mission Pack they are always enabled). If you plan to put them inside a map you are creating, take a look here. Holdable items These are the two new items you can carry and use when you wish * Kamikaze: suicide with a powerful blast that can kill other players (even after you are dead). * Invulnerability: when activated, you will get an energy sphere around you. Until it disappears, you can shoot from inside to outside, but enemy bullets can't enter it (except for proximity mines). You can't move until the sphere vanishes. Weapons The three weapons added by Team Arena are the chaingun, the proximity mines (adesive mines), and the nailgun. Gametypes TA supports the classic Free For All, Tournament, Team Deathmatch and Capture The Flag game modes, and introduces "One flag CTF", "Overload" and "Harvester" modes. Clans Characters in Team Arena are divided into five "clans": Strogg, Pagans, Intruders, The Fallen and The Crusaders. See also * ModCompat/Team Arena * Quake III: Arena External links * Q3: Team Arena on the official iD Software site * Download Team Arena Demo (standalone) * Quake III: Team Arena on Steam * Team Arena official trailer * Quake III Gold on the official iD Software site * Quake 3: Team Arena Manual * Quake III Team Arena Strategy Guide Category:Quake series